NUMBER ONE
by Chi-chan Uchiharuno
Summary: Summary@ Berambisi menajdi nomor satu membuat Sakura melupakan sesuatu yang penting. /"Cacu-chan bodoh dan nakal,"/….jatuh cinta padaku,"/For S-Savers Banjir tomatceri IV


**NUMBER ONE**

**Disclaimer ****Naruto punya Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Number One Chi-chan Uchiharuno**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rate K+**

**Genre Romance, friendship**

**Summary Berambisi menajdi nomor satu membuat Sakura melupakan sesuatu yang penting. /"Cacu-chan bodoh dan nakal,"/….jatuh cinta padaku,"/**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa…Sasuke-kun mendapat juara 1 lagi. Sepertinya Haruno mendapat saingan yang berat yach," Bisikan siswa-siswi tentang dirinya terus terdengar di sepanjang koridor KHS.

Kesal? Dia tak kesal pada mereka, hanya saja dia merasa kesal dan benci dengan siswa baru itu Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi siswa terpintar di KHS adalah suatu kebanggaan yang selalu ingin dipertahankannya, tapi semenjak si bungsu Uchiha itu datang semuanya berubah. Sekarang dia selalu berada diposisi kedua. Genggaman tangannya menguat entah kenapa dia merasa sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi,disisi lain dari sudut hati yang paling dalam dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Entah apa? Tapi ia yakin ini menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Kyaaa…Sasuke-kun,"Teriakan histeris siswi di sepanjang koridor. Menghentikan langkah sang gadis musim semi itu. Mendongak untuk melihat ke arah sumber penyebab teriakan siswi KHS. Deg… Sakura merasa menyesal sekarang. Entah kenapa dia selalu saja membeku saat ONYX itu menatapnya dengan pandangan entahlah. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura pun berniat berbalik.

"Sakura,"Panggil Sasuke yang terdengar lembut di telinga Sakura.

'Cih,sial.'Batin Sakura kesal. Selalu begini, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan sendirinya. Nah,sekarang dia sudah berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia merasa risih berhadapan dengan Sasuke apalagi tatapan siswi-siswi padanya.

"Ahh…selamat Uchiha-san,"Ujar Sakura mencoba untuk terdengar riang walaupun agak terpaksa. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan bungsu Uchiha yang terus menatapnya.

"Terima kasih,"Ujar Sasuke datar. Sasuke sadar kalau Sakura tak nyaman berada di dekatnya mungkin tak pernah nyaman. Dia juga tahu kebencian Sakura padanya karena mengambil posisi juara 1 nya. Itu ada alasannya.

" Ya,sama-sama. Jadi ada apa Uchiha-san?"Tanya Sakura agak kesal saat Sasuke tak mengucapkan kalimat lain selain kalimat terima kasih tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,tapi tidak di sini,"Ujar Sasuke.

"Terus di mana? Aku tak punya banyak waktu Uchiha-san. Jadi bisa katakan sekarang,"Ujar Sakura mencoba menahan diri untuk tak teriak.

"Ikut denganku,"Pinta Sasuke. Tapi terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Sakura, hal itu membuatnya agak kesal.

Menghiraukan tatapan kesal Sakura yang di arahkan padanya. Sasuke pun segera berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti Sakura yang memasang wajah badmood.

.

.

.

.

Berbagai tatapan pun diberikan kepada Sakura saat melewati koridor kelas 3. Mengabaikan para senpainya Sakura pun menatap ke depan tepat ke arah punggung tegap saingannya si bungsu Uchiha.

'Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya yach,'Pikir Sakura penasaran. Ditepisnya rasa ingin tahu itu, dia tak ingin tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke untuk saat ini.

"Kita mau kemana Uchiha-san?"Tanya Sakura saat melewati koridor yang sepi. Sakura tak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Menatap takut punggung Sasuke karena pikiran anehnya baru saja hinggap di otaknya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berharap pikiran itu segera hilang.

'Huff…tenanglah,'Batin Sakura.

Rasa penasaran Sakura kian bertambah saat melihat Sasuke menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan sebuah pintu.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Langkah sasuke dan Sakura bergema saat menaiki tangga yang berjumlah 20 tingkat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di ujung tangga tersebut, dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke pun membuka pintu tersebut. Sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke indra penglihatannya membuat sakura menyipitkan mata. Berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke yang tampak biasa-biasa saja, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana KHSnya,Sasuke pun melangkah masuk. Sakura juga menyusul masuk setelah penglihatannya pulih.

"Atap,"Gumam Sakura agak terkejut saat melihat atap sekolah yang begitu luas.

"Hn,"Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura juga melakukan hal demikian.

Menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat tapi tak kunjung didengarnya. Karena sekarang Sasuke tampak sedang menikmati langit biru.

"Jadi.."

"Kau membenciku.."Pertanyaan lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Membuat Sakura agak terkejut.

"Apa alasanmu membenciku?"Kali ini sebuah pertanyaanlah yang terlontar.

"Apa karena aku mengambil juaramu?"Lanjut Sasuke tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk menjawabnya hal itu membuatnya agak kesal.

''Kalau sudah tahu jangan tanyakan lagi,"Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Hn,jadi benar ya." Sasuke pun berbalik dan menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan lembut.

"Err…kurasa,"Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hah,padahal aku sudah susah payah belajar agar membuatmu…"Ucapan Sasuke terhenti digantikan langkah kakinya yang kian mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tampak berjalan mundur. Menghiraukan tatapan was-was Sakura, Sasuke pun terus berjalan maju. Hingga Sakura berhenti karena tertahan tembok. Menyeringai senang,Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sakura pun hanya menahan dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya agar berhenti mendekat walaupun usahanya sia-sia. Karena wajah tampan Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Me..menjauh…lah"Pinta Sakura. Dan sukses diabaikan Sasuke. Akhirnya karena takut,Sakura pun hanya dapat menutup matanya.

"….Jatuh cinta padaku,"lanjut Sasuke dengan cara berbisik di cuping Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di cuping telinganya terkejut apalagi saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sasuke yang sempat terhenti.

'Ja..jatuh cinta,'batin Sakura terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Sakura penasaran. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Sakura tanpa memperlebar jarak membuat jarak wajah Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau besar nanti kau ingin mencari pacar yang selalu mendapat juara 1 dan akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang dapat mengambil juaramu,"Ujar Sasuke dengan lembut. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah karenanya.

"Itu…aku merasa.."Ujar Sakura mencoba mengingat kapan ia pernah mengatakan kalimat aneh itu.

"Ingatlah 11 tahun yang lalu saat di taman,"Pinta Sasuke.

FLASHBACK ON

_**Bermain setiap hari adalah kegiataan yang selalu dilakukan oleh bocah perempuan berambut pink itu. Dengan langkah riang, dia membawa dirinya ke sebuah taman yang setiap hari ia kunjungi. Saat sepulang dari TK tadi, dia dan teman sebayanya sudah berjanji akan bermain bersama di taman hikari ini. Karena terlalu semangat hingga ia datang terlalu awal, taman pun masih terlihat sepi hanya berisi seorang bocah laki-laki dan dirinya sendiri. Ehh.. terkejut saat tahu ada orang lain selain dirinya. Dengan senyum riang, Sakura kecil pun mendekat kea rah bocah laki-laki yang tampak murung.**_

"_**Hai,kau cendilian,"Tanya Sakura saat tiba didekat bocah laki-laki itu.**_

"_**Lihat saja sendiri,"Jawab bocah laki-laki itu dengan malas. Merasa kesal, sakura pun hanyadapat menggembungkan pipi kesal.**_

"_**Huh,dacal. Ne,namaku Haluno Cakula. Kamu?"Tanya Sakura mencoba untuk riang kembali.**_

"_**Tebak saja sendiri,"Ujar Sasuke nama bocah laki-laki itu. Kesal untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura pun hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti yang sering dilihatnya.**_

"_**Kau benal-benal menyebalkan,"Ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal pipi chubbynya kadang mengembung tanda kesal. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat bocak pinky di depannya pun hanya dapat tersenyum.**_

"_**Sasu,panggil begitu saja,"Ujar Sasuke. Senyum sakura pun merekah saat mengetahui nama teman barunya itu.**_

"_**Ne,Cacu—chan kenapa tellihat cedih?"Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke merasa kesal dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sakura padanya tapi saat melihat wajah lucu Sakura diurungkan niatnya untuk marah.**_

"_**Cari tahu saja sendiri,"Ujar Sasuke tak lupa seringai senang di bibir mungilnya saat melihat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.**_

"_**Mulai deh. Ne,pasyti dimalahin Kaa-chanmu ya?"Tebak Sakura asal. Namun Sasuke tampak terkejut. Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum puas saat tebakannya tepat sasaran.**_

"_**Kalau Kaa-chan malah pasti kalena kita nakal,"Ujar Sakura.**_

"_**Sasu nggak nakal kok,itu hanya kesalahnnya sendiri siapa suruh menginjak pensilku jadi kutendang saja dia"Bantah Sasuke tanpa sadar bercerita panjang lebar. Sakura pun hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.**_

"_**Itu cama caja Cacu-chan."Ujar Sakura.**_

"_**Tidak. Ahh…lupakan. Lagipula itu sudah selesai."Ujar Sasuke agak kesal karena dicap nakal oleh Sakura.**_

"_**Jadi macalah Cacu-chan apa?"Tanya Sakura merasa lelah berdiri Sakura pun segera duduk di samping Sasuke.**_

"_**Kaa-chan tidak mau membelikanku sepeda baru karena tahu nilaiku merah,"Ujar Sasuke agak kesal.**_

"_**Dacal Cacu-chan bodoh,"Ujar Sakura. Sukses membuat Sasuke tertohok.**_

"_**Hei,aku tak bodoh tahu,"Bantah Sasuke kesal kalau saja laki-laki sudah dia pukul Sakura.**_

"_**Cacu-chan bodoh dan nakal,"Ujar Sakura.**_

"_**Jangan seenaknya mengecapku seperti itu,"Pinta Sasuke.**_

"_**Ne,kata nii-chan kalau kita bodoh dan nakal nanti tidak ada yang mau cama kita,"Ujar Sakura.**_

"_**Siapa peduli,"Ujar Sasuke kesal entah karena mendengar kalimat sakura barusan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sakit.**_

"_**Caku peduli. Kata nii-chan nanti kalau becal Caku cali pacal yang pintal cepelti Caco-nii,"Jelas Sakura dengan wajah polos sebenarnya dia tak tahu apa itu pacar.**_

"_**Pacaran saja sama Nii-chanmu,"Ujar Sasuke kesal. Perkataan Sakura sungguh menohok hatinya.**_

"_**Nggak boleh,Caco-nii kan nii-chan Caku. Caco-nii juga juga cudah punya pacal katanya. Ne, nanti kalau becal Caku mau punya pacal yang mendapat juala 1 cepelti Caco-nii dan kalau punya cuami yang bica mengambil juara Caku kelak cepelti kicah tou-chan dan kaa-chan,"Ujar Sakura dengan semangat walaupun dia sendiri pun kurang mengerti maksud perkataannya salahkan sang kakak yang mengajarinya.**_

"_**Ahh...apa Saku-chan yakin?"Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti dia tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sakura tentang pacar dan suami.**_

"_**Hu,um…"Sakura pun mengangguk mantap.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku akan menagihnya kelak Saku-chan,"Ujar Sasuke agak bersemangat.**_

"_**Ehh..menagih..."Tanya Sakura tak paham.**_

"_**Hu,um…sudah ya. Jaa"Ujar Sasuke dan segera pergi saat melihat kumpulan anak-anak memasuki taman tersebut.**_

FLASHBACK OFF

Merasa mengingat semua kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu,membuat Sakura agak mendongak untuk menatap mata Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Deg… jantung Sakura terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap Onyx yang dulu sangat dibencinya.

"Sasu.."Gumam Sakura karena jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Sudah ingat ya rupanya,Saku-chan,"Ujar Sasuke tersenyum lembut sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat.

"Ka..kau…Sasu-chan,"Ujar Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa Saku-chan,"Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sungguh dia sangat merindukan Sakura, semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura di taman dia tahu dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura si bocah polos. Perkataan Sakura waktu itu pun yang membuatnya terus belajar bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Tepat kenaikan kelas dua, Sasuke sengaja pindah sekolah ke tempak Sakura berada berharap Sakura masih mengingat perkataannya waktu itu. Tapi, tak disangka ambisi Sakura untuk mendapat juara 1 itu membuatnya melupakan Sasuke. Awalnya sedih saat tahu orang yang sangat kau cintai malah membencimu. Tak tidur semalaman, membuat tekad Sasuke untuk berbicara langsung kepada Sakura pun bulat. Dia ingin Sakura segera tahu perasaannya selama 11 tahun ini. Haah..gila memang.

"Sasu…hiks…aku merindukanmu,"Ujar Sakura dan segera memeluk Sasuke. Merasa senang Sakura merindukannya, Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura bahkan lebih erat.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu,"Bisik Sasuke.

"Hiks…maaf…aku sempat membencimu,"Ujar Sakura di sela tangisnya. Mengabaikan baju Sasuke yang akan basah karena air matanya toh Sasuke juga tak keberatan.

"Aku mengerti,"Ujar Sasuke. Sambil melepas pelukannya begitu pun dengan Sakura.

"Jangan menangis,"Pinta Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Nah,jadi apa perkataanmu waktu itu masih berlaku,"Ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi,untuk jadi suami jangan dulu,kitakan masih sekolah,"Ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Hem…baiklah. Aku akan melamarmu setelah lulus. Jadi, Sakura haruno sekarang kau telah menjadi pacarku,"ujar Sasuke tak lupa senyuman hangatnya diberikan kepada Sakura.

"Aku belum bilang iya,"Ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu,"Ujar Sasuke.

Cup…Sasuke pun mencium jidat Sakura. Sementara Sakura tampak diam membeku wajahnya pun sudah sangat memerah.

Kini ia tahu juara 1 bukanlah segalanya. Kehidupan ini seperti roda kadang di atas dan juga kadang di bawah. Terlalu berambisi mendapatkan sesuatu maka kau akan melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu.

"Arigatou Sasu-chan. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

FIN

Review?


End file.
